


It's the day

by PekoPeko



Series: Musician Jason Todd [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Damian Wayne
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: 11/11 is a special day.It's the day Bruce Wayne died.





	It's the day

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคชั่นนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Hero Weekly Special Week "11.11" และเป็นเรื่องสั้นลำดับสามในเอยูนักดนตรีค่ะ

 

 

วันที่สิบเอ็ดเดือนพฤศจิกายน

 

นักดนตรีหนุ่มลืมตาโพลงมองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลที่หัวเตียงทำหน้าที่บอกวันเวลาอย่างไม่มีที่ติ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นมาอาบน้ำแต่งตัว ใส่เสื้อสูทสีดำสนิททั้งตัวสั่งตัดอย่างดีที่ทิโมธีเอามาให้ตั้งแต่เมื่อวานตอนแจ้งกำหนดการพิเศษของวันนี้ ก่อนจะย้ำเรื่องราวจุกจิกมากมายโดยเฉพาะการตรงต่อเวลา

 

แน่นอนว่าคำพูดนั้นย่อมกระตุ้นให้ชายหนุ่มทำตัวตรงกันข้ามกับที่ได้รับคำสั่ง แต่เขาเข้าใจดีถึงความสำคัญของวันนี้จึงไม่ได้ท้าทายอำนาจ _นายเหนือ_ แต่อย่างใด

 

นัยน์ตาสีหายากของทาลอนฉายแววแปลกใจเพียงชั่วครู่ แต่เจ้าตัวก็เดินนำเขาลงไปยังห้องโถงเหมือนอย่างปกติ และเหมือนทุกคนจะพร้อมใจทำตัวเหมือนเจสัน คือทำทุกอย่างเสร็จก่อนกำหนดเวลา

 

มื้ออาหารครั้งนี้เจสันไม่ได้เป็นผู้บรรเลงขับกล่อมเหมือนเคย แต่ได้รับเกียรติให้นั่งฝั่งซ้ายของเจ้าบ้าน ซึ่งถึงไม่อยากรับแต่ต้องจำทน จากคำบอกเล่าของทิโมธี วันนี้ดนตรีเป็นสิ่งต้องห้าม โดยเฉพาะบาสซูนที่โทมัสชอบหนักหนา เลขาหนุ่มไม่ได้อธิบายเพิ่มเติม แต่เขารู้ดีว่าทำไม

 

วันนี้เป็นวันครบรอบการเสียชีวิตของบรูซ เวย์น  โทมัสคงไม่ต้องการเสียงดนตรีที่ไหนมาขับกล่อมแทนน้องชายผู้เป็นที่รักยิ่งของตน

 

มื้อเช้าจบลงในเวลาไม่นานนัก แต่ความอึดอัดยังดำเนินต่อไป โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อโทมัสเรียกเขาไปห้องรับแขกเพื่อเล่าเรื่องบรูซให้เขาฟัง บนตักของอีกฝ่ายเป็นอัลบั้มเล่มหนา แน่นอนว่าตำแหน่งของเจสันคือที่นั่งข้างอีกฝ่าย และออกจะใกล้ชิดกว่ามื้อเช้าเพราะเป็นโซฟาตัวเดียวกัน ไหนจะความรู้สึกที่อยากโพล่งออกไปว่าเรื่องของบรูซที่อีกฝ่ายเล่ามานั้นเขารู้อยู่แล้ว แน่จริงก็บอกสาเหตุการตายของเขามาสิ

 

แต่นั่นเสี่ยงเกินไป _ในหลาย ๆ ทาง..._

 

เขาจึงทำแค่นั่งสงบปากสงบคำจนเสียงแจ้งเตือนจากสมาร์ทโฟนของทิโมธีดังขึ้น

 

“มาสเตอร์โทมัส เครื่องบินส่วนตัวของมาสเตอร์เดเมี่ยนมาถึงแล้วครับ” น้ำเสียงของมือขวาคนเก่งดูกระดากกว่าปกติเมื่อเอ่ยชื่อบุคคลที่สาม

 

“ดี เตรียมรถเลย พอเขามาถึงเราจะได้ไปกัน” ทิโมธีพยักหน้ารับก่อนเดินออกไป ตามด้วยทาลอนที่รับอัลบั้มรูปไปเก็บ ในขณะที่เจสันถือโอกาสย้ายตัวเองไปนั่งที่อื่น แต่ถูกฉุดรั้งด้วยผู้เป็นนายที่หันมาคว้าข้อมือไว้ก่อนจะพ้นระยะแขนเอื้อม

 

“วันนี้เธอเงียบ ๆ ไปนะ มีอะไรหรือเปล่า” แม้ในใจอยากจะเอ่ยเสียดสีการถูกลิดรอนอิสรภาพและปัจจัยชวนให้สติแตกตั้งแต่มาอยู่ที่นี่ แต่วันครบรอบยังทำให้ชายหนุ่มรั้งตัวเองเอาไว้ได้อยู่ คำตอบจึงเหลือแค่การส่ายหน้า

 

“ดีแล้ว” โทมัสลุกขึ้น มือข้างที่ว่างเกลี่ยข้างแก้มคู่สนทนาก่อนช้อนขึ้นให้สบตา “ฉันไม่อยากให้ _คนโปรด_ ของฉันเป็นอะไรไปอีกคน”

 

 

 


End file.
